ice cold
by xXtearsofanangelXx
Summary: North's workshop isn't just for building toys, its actually a school for young guardians! Rise of the guardians/tangled/brave/how to train your dragon. I own nothing. every body except for you belong to their respective owners. and you belong to yourself cause your independent like that!
1. Chapter 1- a warning

When the big four came…

Chapter 1. The message

You're walking through a forest at night, illuminated only by the full moon when you hear someone calling your name. "Yn, yn, yn". "w-what? Whose there?" you call your voice filled with fright. "Do not be frightened child." A male voice replies. You look around but you cannot find the location of the mysterious voice. "Up here" he said noticing your attempts to see him. You look up and only see the bright full moon. "You gotta be kidding me." You thought. "Oh, I'm talking to the moon." You say with a hint of sarcasm. "Well but of course! Who else would you be talking to? The sun!?" you jump up with surprise. "Well its not every day you get to talk to the moon" you think. "Umm hey Moon-""Call me Manny." "OK, umm so MANNY, how's it going?" you ask, unsure of what kind of conversation you can have with the moon. "Good, good. But enough of the small talk! I've come to warn you." Said Manny with a serious tone. "W-warn me? Am I in some kind of danger?" you ask frightfully. "Of sorts." Manny replied. "Do you care to explain?" "I can not explain much because morning is on its way." Ok well then hurry up! You think. "This paper will explain everything." The moon says as it starts to fade away. "Wait! What paper? What will it explain?" you yell out to the moon, but it has already gone leaving you in complete darkness. The overwhelming darkness makes you feel as if you cannot breathe. When you can not bear the suffocating darkness anymore, a piece of glowing paper falls in front of you. You pick up the note thinking it must be from the moon. In a neat script the note reads:

~Beware of the frost~

And then everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2- Enrollment

Chapter 2. Enrollment

You wake up felling scared. "Where am I?" you ask yourself. You're in a forest next to a small creek. It appears to be springtime here. You look at the small creek. The water is extremely clear and sparkly, and reflective like a mirror. You raise your hand to touch the water when you notice a piece of paper clutched in your hand you unravel it and realize it's the same message that the moon gave you in your dream. Flipping over the paper you see a new message. It reads- you are Mother Nature, guardian of the forests and all that dwells in them, no matter the seasons.

"No way." You say out loud with a smirk on your face. You stand up and stretch. "Hmmm." You think. "I wonder what kind of powers Mother Nature has?" you say to yourself. You start to walk towards a tree when you hear a strange sound. You turn around and see a trail of flowers where you had just walked. "I have flowers for foot prints? Cool!" you shout with glee. You look down at your feet and realize you're barefoot. You walk over to the creek (leaving more flower prints) and look at your reflection. You're wearing: cgi/set?id=86329279

"It would've been better with shoes." You think.

You sit by the creek to take it all in. "I am Mother Nature." You say. "I mean I still remember my name, or old name. I'm (y/n)." you think to yourself. "I wonder if there is anyone else like me."

~at the North Pole~

"Ok girls! I want half of you to take over the tooth shift and the other half to take over the student shift. Baby tooth you're with me. Let's go, go, and go!" Tooth shouts, giving orders to all her mini me's. Today was a busy day at S.F.Y.G (school for young guardians). There were students to enroll, classes to be scheduled, and orders to be made. And of course, Tooth was enjoying every second of it. The school had been opened about a year after the original five guardians (North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack Frost) defeated pitch. Now despite the name, S.F.Y.G

Isn't just for guardians; it's open to fairies, sprites, mermaids, elementals, shape shifters, spirits, and so on. Opening up the school was Manny's idea. He decided that all the young "guardians" needed to learn how to control their powers, and use them for good. "Well how do they find their students?" you may ask. Well North created a device that pinpoints the exact location and danger level of a future guardian. These devices have been installed into a control room with the yetis (and whatever trouble maker with too many detentions) monitoring them. "Student shift fairies! Go make sure all new students find THEIR new room. We don't need a recap of last week. Baby tooth! Make sure the yetis stay on task! And Jack Frost (trouble maker with too many detentions)! Stop flirting with the wood sprites! You have a student alert!" Tooth shouted in one breath. And Jack Frost (trouble maker with too many detentions)! Stop flirting with the wood sprites! You have a student alert!" Tooth shouted in one breath. "Fine." Jack said while turning back towards his blinking panel. The wood sprites reluctantly flying away, shooting dirty looks at Tooth. "Ok, what do we have here?" jack asks his panel thingy. "Location: woods somewhere in Georgia, Danger levels: EXTREMLY HIGH!?" jack yells with surprise. "Baby tooth! New student. Somewhere in Georgia. Danger levels really high. Go pick them up. And be careful!" jack says to Baby tooth who flew over to check on him. With orders given, baby tooth flies to the location with only the enrollment forms and a small vile of dream sand to protect her.

Hello readers! Chapter 2 is done, and has ended with some sort of cliffhanger thingy. Who is the "it" with the high danger levels? Will YOU attend S.F.Y.G? What does Manny mean when he says- beware the frost? Will jack stop getting so many detentions (probably not)!? Find out when ever I post the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3- more school!

(A/N): oh look what you found! Chapter mother flippin three of my crap story! I hope some poor soul likes it. Ok enough sulking! On with the story!

Chapter 3- more school!?

You were still sitting by the creek when you heard a noise. It was a soft sound, made by something small. Your body tensed, ready for an attack. The noise was getting louder (I mean it was still soft but you know, softly louder) and louder. And then it stopped. You stayed in your awkward tense position. Vines, seeming to come out of nowhere, curling around your legs. The forest its self seeming to hold its breath. And then the noise maker appeared in front of you. "O.m.g. YOU ARE SO FRIGGIN CUTE!" you squeal with joy. You grab the small creature that you deemed adorable and give it a big hug. "Why hello little fox friend!" (A/N): ah ha! I bet you thought it was baby tooth!) You squeal once again. The baby fox did not seem to care that it was being slowly suffocated by your hugs, because it was happily licking your face and just being straight up adorable! While cuddling with your little fox friend you hear another noise. It sounded like the hum of humming bird's wings. "Maybe it's a flying little fox friend." You giggle to the baby fox. But alas it was not another little fox friend, but some kind of fairy humming bird thingy. In other words, it was adorable. "Omg you're adorable too!" you say to the fairy. It nodded and started making these weird squeaky noises. "That's probably how it communicates." You think to yourself. "Umm excuse me Hun." You say, cutting off the fairy in mid squeak. "Uhh I don't understand." You explained. The fairy rolled her eyes and gave you a paper she was holding. And it reads- you are cordially invited to attend S.F.Y.G, the first school ever to teach young mystical beings how to control and use their powers for good. This school has five brilliant teachers whose main goal is to teach and train our ambitious young students, so that they can become successful just guardians. We hope to see you soon! - S.F.Y.G staff.

After reading this twice you realize. "So after about ten years of school (you're 15), losing most of my memory, becoming mother nature, and meeting my little fox friend, I have MORE school!? Scholl AGAIN!?" you ask the fairy, a bit hysterically. The fairy simply nods. "Heh, I aint doin that all over again." You say to the fairy. The fairy gave a look that said "yeah, you are doin that all over again." "Oh no!" you say backing up from the fairy. "Nopety nope no!" you yell. The fairy sighs and uncorks a tiny jar filled with golden sand. She looks at you one last time as if saying "last chance." You shake your head. Clutching your little fox friend to your chest. The fairy sighs once again and throws the golden sand right in your face. Then everything went black. AGAIN.

~Time lapse. At the North Pole~

"That's her!?" jack asks with disbelief. "She's the thing with the EXTREMELY high danger levels?!" he asks again. Baby tooth nodes thinking "what? Just because she's a girl means that she's not dangerous." Jack didn't know how baby tooth got her here, considering that baby tooth was the size of ones palm, but hey! Whatever works? Jack went to grab the girl from the floor (baby tooth just kinda dumped you there) when a little ball of orange- red fur snapped and growled at him. Jack pulled back quickly; he did not need to loose his hand to your little fox friend. "Ok, baby tooth. Knock him out." Jack says to the fairy. The fairy slowly approaches the baby fox while cracking her tiny knuckles. "Not like that! With the dream sand!" jack half yelled half laughed. Baby tooth nodded and poured the sand over the little fox, which quickly fell asleep. "Alright kiddo. Let's get you to a bed in the nurse's office." Jacks says to your sleeping form while holding you in his arms.

(A/N) Done with chapter 3! Baby tooth is kind of sassy huh? And your little fox friend is super protective! Especially when amazingly hot boys (Jack Frost) come your way. Speaking of our little fox friend, what should would we name him? I'm open to any suggestions! Love you poor souls who read my awful story! Till next time!


End file.
